Not Enough Time
by tilly-tequila101
Summary: Edward changed Bella when he wasn't able to save her after the car crash. How will Bella react? Will she travel alone, go find Jacob? Click and see! give it a chance! rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everybody!!! Here's the story I'm basing off of a one-shot I wrote, then posted in my story, What If. Thank you so much for helping my make the decision to write this. Thank you guys! Read on!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: **Give me an E!

**Lauren: **Give me a D!

**Me: **Give me a W!

**Lauren: **Give me an A!

**Me: **Give me an R!

**Lauren: **Give me a D!! What does that spell?

**Jacob:** Fag? BAHAHA

**Edward: ***slaps Jacob*

**Me and Lauren:** NO! ITS SPELLS EDWARD!!

**Edward: **what does J-A-C-O-B spell?

**Lauren: **mongrel. BAHAHA

**Jacob:** these girls are HARSH!

**Me: **NO! I love you Jake!!!!! My BFF just doesn't know what's good for her.

*glare*

**Edward: **No. she's just my fan girl.

*smiles*

**Jacob:** and they don't own Twilight.

**Me and Lauren: **RAWWWWRRRR!!

_**Chapter 1**_

I was standing by the back corner of my truck, struggling to fight back the sudden wave of emotion the snow chains had brought on, when I heard an odd sound.

It was the high-pitched screech of tires against the road.

I looked behind me and gasped. Tyler's van was coming right for me; I braced myself for the impact. I knew in the pit of my stomach that there was no way in hell I was going to make it out of this alive. I heard people screaming, and before closing my eyes took one fleeting glance at Edward who was being held back by his brother, Emmett I think.

The cars impact came quicker then I calculated, but I was never good at math. It knocked the air out of me and crushed my rib cage and legs. I couldn't breathe. I knew what was coming, and I took it with open arms. Death has always seemed so much easier then life. The next thing I knew something cold and hard pierced the skin at my neck. I screamed even though I felt I had no lungs.

"Just keep your heart beating Bella. Please don't give up yet. Please Bella." I heard Edward's musical voice force itself through my darkness. I had to obey him, I wanted to, but I didn't no how to not give up. It was my body's choice, not my own. I screamed again I agony.

"Push it off of her!" he yelled to only god knows who. I heard the car groan in protest, but felt Edward's arms around me. I started to feel less and scream more. The pain of whatever Edward injected in me was worse then the car crushing me.

"Oh god, Alice she's bleeding everywhere."

"You and Jasper go; Emmett Rose and I can take care of her." I felt myself being handed off to her, or maybe Emmett.

"Put her in the car, we have to take her to Carlisle. Stupid Edward couldn't wait for the ambulance." I continued to scream in pain.

What had I done to burn in hell?

As the fire burned my neck and trailed down my torso, I vaguely noticed someone holding my hand.

"Were sorry, Bella. This isn't the way it should be. I'm so sorry." The voice kept saying. I felt the fire burn my lungs, taking my breath away, silencing me. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't scream, I couldn't beg the beautiful voice to kill me.

"Somebody get Carlisle! NOW!" I heard people running around. I didn't even notice them taking me out of the car. I couldn't feel the pain of my broken body, only the fire that burned me from the inside.

"Alice, what happened? Take her to my study. Did you bite her?" he asked questions and ordered people around while I burned. Why couldn't they just extinguish the fire already?!

"I saw her getting hit, and Edward tried to save her, but this wasn't the way it's suppose ot be. She was supposed to die! So he did the first thing that came to him. He bit her." Why would him biting me having anything to do with this?

"Put her in room three, put in three full needles of pain killers. It's the only thing that might make it painless." I felt them lift me ad then set me down, but I had to guess it was the different room. Maybe the pain was making me lose track of time.

"Here, you do it. I…I can't."

"Emmett! God, give it!" I felt something pinch my skin three times in quick intervals. I felt someone stroke my hair and two some ones holding each of my hands.

"Bella, were so sorry. Edward was wrong to do this and were so sorry." I heard the same voice that was talking to me in the car say. The pain of the fire continued to burn me. I moaned again which brought on another bout of I'm sorries coming towards me from all different angles. And then nothing. I stopped moving, stopped moaning. I felt the fire, the feeling of being charred alive, but now I couldn't ask them to make it stop, or tell them it hurts. I was burning alive, in silence. Instead of taking the fire with open arms, now I was tied to the stake that burned me.

Eventually I heard more people come and go, but one person stayed with me the entire time. If I had to guess I would like to think its Edward.

I continued to burn at the stake, but now I started to hold the stake close to my heart. I didn't want to hear Edward hurt over me. I held in my pain, and kept completely still while the stake burned me. And finally, what seemed like weeks or maybe even months, the fire started to subside. Disappearing from my hands and feet, then my arms and legs. Finally my torso and the fire crept up and away from my neck, then my head. But all of the pain drained into my heart, making it beat faster and faster and burn more then ever before.

And then, it stopped. The pain, the burning, aching pain, the fire finally extinguished. But my heart stopped beating and I didn't dare to take a breath, but my lungs didn't ache for it. It was unneeded.

"Bella?"

**A/N: so tell me what you think! Tell me if I should keep gong or if I should just keep it as a one shot. So yeah, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey I just wanted to say thank you so much! I was really shocked with the love this story got so thanks, and keep it comin!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:** It's a BIRD!

**Lauren:** It's a PLANE!

**Me and Lauren:** It's……..JACOB!!!

**Jacob:** you did NOT just point at that Pomeranian and say "Jacob"……. And I thought you loved me….

**Me:***whispers in Jacob's ear*

Don't worry, I still love you.

**Jasper: ***completely oblivious to me whispering in Jacob's ear*

OHHHH! BURN!!!

**Jacob: **Would you like some ice for that burn?

**Edward: **Wow, that was really funny. Remind me to write that one down on my list of 5th grade burns.

**Jacob: **I'll write YOU down on my list of things to burn……

**Edward: **What was that?

**Jacob: **nothing!

*Walks behind Edward and puts a 'Kick me' sign on his back.*

**Me and Lauren: **Damn. I wish we owned Twilight.

_**Chapter 2**_

**Edward's POV**

I shouldn't have changed her. I probably did something wrong. She's not moving or yelling or pleading. I probably killed her. But I knew that wasn't true. Her heart beat told me she was still alive. Alice changed her clothes on the second day and Emmett and Jasper moved her on the night of the first day. Now she was in carlisle's study, laying on the bed that came from the hospital. If you didn't know what happened two days ago you would think she was sleeping since she looked so peaceful.

Her heart began to pound faster. It was her third day, she should be coming out of it now.

"Carlisle!" I shouted for him. He came up within a couple of seconds.

"finally. I want to know if the medicine worked."

"Carlisle!" I glared at him.

"Edward, you know I can't help it! do you want me to talk to her?" I nodded. She would probably be terrified of me. Everybody came to stand at the door. her heart began to beat faster, and her body arched up, as if death was pulling her heart out. She fell back down to the table, her heart not beating, her hands in tiny fists and her eyes closed tightly. She refused to breathe. I stared at her, hoping I could hear her thoughts.

I almost growled when nothing happened. Its so frustrating. Carlisle took a step back, to give her some space.

"Bella?" her eyes snapped open and she inhaled deeply. She didn't make a move to look at Carlisle, probably looking at the dust mites in the air. I remember that was the most interesting thing in the world when I woke up. I convinced Alice to put her in sweats and a t-shirt, knowing bella wouldn't like being in a silk dress. She sat up at an inhuman speed and tucked her left leg under her right one. She turned her head touching her chin to her shoulder. She looked at me. And then she became me.

Her shape and her clothes changed, shifting into a version of me.

"Woah." She looked at me confused. Is that what I look like confused? Weird.

"What?" she said, but she looked confused by her own voice. Alice got up and brought her a mirror. She gasped, her eyes…well my eyes going wide.

"I'm Edward? What's going on?" Carlisle stepd forward to her.

"Can I come closer?" she nodded. He touched her shoulder and she coiled away from him, glowering at him. I look mean. She shook her head out and stood up straight. She looked around, probably wondering how she got there so fast.

"I'm sorry Carlisle." She came to sit in front of him. He was about to put his hand back on her shoulder, but hesitated. She pushed his hand down onto her shoulder and smiled.

"its ok." He nodded and sat down next to her.

"I'm going to tell you what we are. What you are. Just please don't run away." She nodded her head.

"we are vampires." She froze for a moment then locked down and nodded to herself.

"and how do I change my form…" she asked.

"Well, how did you change your form before?" she looked at me, then looked down in embarrassment. Why was she embarrassed? God what I wouldn't give to hear her thoughts.

"umm, lemme try it again." She mumbled. Then her shape changed back to her own.

"Is that better?" she asked, looking at Alice. She smiled and handed her the mirror again. She gasped and dropped the mirror, I caught it before it hit the floor. She gasped again at my fast movement.

"I'm sorry. We're very fast, almost as fast as a bullet." I smiled at her. She smiled and looked down, if she could blush she would. And of course Emmett noticed and laughed, making her jump. She looked to Carlisle.

"my eyes?" so that's what scared her enough to make her drop the mirror.

"if you choose to stay with us, we can show you how to hunt animals instead of humans." She nodded. But then paused, worry taking over her face.

"What about Charlie? And Renee? And Jake?" she groaned and hid her face in her hands.** (lets pretend Bella and Jacob have always known each other and were going to hang out that weekend) **Who is the _jake_? And why was she worried about him?

"well we were thinking about leaving…"Carlisle said. Rosalie came up to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Were sorry. We shouldn't have taken away your humanity." She paused to shoot me a glare. "but you can't see humans anymore. Jacob too." She looked like she would cry. What had I done? What had I taken away from her?

"I have to see him." She said. Rose sighed.

"You can't bella." Bella's eyes turned black as she glared at Rosalie.

"Watch me." She growled. She got up and ran down the stairs past all the others. They looked at me, wondering what to do.

"Well what do you think! Stop her!" they nodded and ran down stairs, but Alice stopped me.

"Edward, her future just disappeared."

**A/N: haha! Cuz she can't see the wolves! Yay me! I made it make sense! So review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: alright, this is going to move by fast. Also I might make this a BellaxJacob fanfic. I'm not sure yet. Review or PM me. Tell me if I should or not!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: $**1,000!!!!

**Lauren: **$4,000!!!

**Me: **$50,000!!!

**Jacob:** Edward! Do something! They can't own Twilight!!

**Edward: **ONE MILLION DOLLARS!!!!

**Auction dude: **GOING ONCE!.....GOING TWICE!......

**Me and Lauren: d**amn you, stupid, shiny, Volvo owner.

_**Chapter 3**_

Not see Jake? They must be crazy. So I did the first thing I could think off. I ran. I was shocked at how fast I was going. Edward had said as fast as a bullet. I used my strength to make sure there was no way they could catch up to me, as I ran I caught a stench that gave me a headache. I shook it off and kept running. Emmett caught up to me first.

"Bella, come on please don't make me do this." I growled and pushed myself harder. He grunted as he launched himself onto me. The growls that came from me froze me for all of two seconds, and then I was in a standing position, being held back by Emmett. I must've been close for him to have to pull me back a couple of feet.

"Let go of me!" I shrieked. I admired his strength for a moment, wishing I could have it. Wishing I could be strong enough to throw him off. I felt coldness wash over my body, like water had been thrown on me. Like when I accidentally changed into Edward.

"Holy shit. Bella change back. This is too weird." I chuckled menacingly. He stopped, trying to pull me back. I grabbed his arm and used all the strength that came with this form and even my own, my own strength manifesting itself in this form, and threw him over my shoulder and onto the ground. He groaned because of the dent his back made in the forest floor. I ran back the way I was going, but someone caught me around my waist.

"Bella, wait." I felt the cold wash over me again.

"NO! JACOB! JAKE! JAKE, please help me." I screamed, getting caught off by my tearless sobs.

"Jake." I whispered as Edward carried me back to the house.

****About a month later, I don't want to dwell on her mopping and getting to know Edward too much. Just to let you know Bella will always harbor feelings for Jacob. ****

I sat on the piano stool and pressed a key. Edward had tried to teach me the notes but I was never focused enough to learn. I learned to play by seeing the fingers move on the piano. Watching and memorizing the movement, then I would play.

Jacob and I use to band together with Embry and Quil. I was the singer, Jake was the lead guitarist, Embry had drums, and Quil owned the base. Oh the good old days.

I sighed, trying to figure out what to play. I felt my fingers play the intro to Lithium by evanescence.

_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow  
Oh, but God I wanna let it go_

Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show  
Never wanted it to be so cold  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me

I can't hold on to me  
Wonder what's wrong with me?

Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow

Don't wanna let it lay me down this time  
Drown my will to fly  
Here in the darkness I know myself  
Can't break free until I let it go, let me go

Darling, I forgive you after all  
Anything is better than to be alone  
And in the end I guess I had to fall  
Always find my place among the ashes

I can't hold on to me  
Wonder what's wrong with me?

Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, stay in love with mmm  
I'm gonna let it go

I let my finger hover over the last note. I didn't want to let go, but I knew I had to. I wasn't going to see Jacob again unless he became a mythical creature too, which I highly doubt.

"Hey Bella." I looked up to see Edward leaning against the door. I smiled. As much as I loved Jacob, I loved having Edward around.

"Hi Edward."

"I'm really sorry I changed you." I rolled my eyes. Every time someone tells him that I look sad or I feel sad he apologizes. I smacked his arm, frustrated it didn't make him flinch like he use to. I liked being stronger then Emmett, now I'm not even stronger then Edward. Grr.

"Stop saying that! I'm happy you did Edward. Please stop." He sighed.

"Alright. Well I actually came to tell you the school starts soon, so get ready." I nodded and left the music room, my idea… I mean I don't mean to brag but, yay me! I walked into my room and put on black skinny jeans and a brown spaghetti strapped shirt with brown ties going through the front of it. i looked at my reflection in the mirror. I took the ties out of the shirt and left it open. Much better. I stared at my hair and cut it short, embracing the cold. I smiled and dyed it black, way better. I picked up my backpack, which I hadn't changed since I did. Jacob and all his friends tagged it, so I take it with me everywhere.

"Bella, would it kill you to wear something I pull out for you?" she asked as I slipped on my tennis shoes.

"Probably." She sighed as I smiled. "Alice, come on. You know I don't like dressing up." She squeezed me.

"I know. Can't blame a girl for trying." I laughed, but Rosalie hit my shoulder as she walked by. I glared at her, but brushed it off. She never talked to me and never looked my way. Only acknowledging my presence when their were family meetings or when she pushed me out of her like now. It was no secret that she hated me, though I had no idea why.

"Come on, we'll take my car." I said, dragging Alice with me. I loved my car. Edward was generous with my new red mustang with white racing stripes. God I loved my car!

The rest of the day went by without incident. Edward caught some unpleasant thoughts about me because he held my hand the entire day. I was laughing on the inside every time someone walked past us, because he would give this death glare. Its funny shit.

During lunch Edward wanted to show off his guitar playing skills, though he wasn't as good as Jacob. I'm so mean. I recognized the melody right away. It was Ignorance by Paramore. He was goading me, the evil bastard. He knew I couldn't pass up the opportunity to sing this song!

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore  
Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge, but if you're gonna judge me,  
Well sentence me to another life  
_

At this point was getting really into the song. Stupid Edward.

_I don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
We're not the same  
Oh we're not the same  
Yeah, the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good  
It's good_

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

And this is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person, but you can't take it  
The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well, now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
We're not the same  
Oh we're not the same  
Yeah, the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good  
It's good

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

I can't believe I did that. That was… SO FRIKEN AWESOME! I mean I'm still mad at Edward for basically forcing me into it, but still. That was so cool. The thrill of singing in front of an audience. Its just, wow.

I heard everyone applauding as I laughed nervously and cracked my knuckles. Some woman approached me.

"Hey I work at Universal Studios. If you and your band are interested, I think we could set something up. Maybe a gig this weekend?" I looked to Edward and widened my eyes, then composed myself and looked back to the woman, taking her card.

"I think we can handle it. Thank you so much." I was finally getting something back that mattered to me. My music. The one thing this whole situation couldn't mess up. The only way to stay connected with Jacob.

**A/N: yay! Bella get something even Jacob couldn't give her… a gig! She's going to sing in front of people. But who will she spot in the crowd? Jacob? Quil? Who knows? Your author! So review!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey guys!!! happy Halloween! I hope this makes up for the last chapters that may have kinda sucked. So leave me some love!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Edward: **What are you doing??

**Me: **Writing a love letter to Jacob.

**Edward: **uhhhh…..

**Me: **so how does this sound:

_Dear Jacob,_

_I'm in love with you. You are an amazing kick ass shaggy haired Werewolf. We are going to get married and have 20 kids and live in a ginourmous house and you're going imprint on me so we can be together forever._

_Love, Anna.  
P.S. are you supposed to capitalize Werewolf?_

What do you think, Edward?

*looks to my side but Edward magically disappeared*

Damn. I wish I owned Twilight.

_**Chapter 4**_

I glared at Edward, who was glaring at me. I hadn't had a glare off with him since a couple days after he changed me… then again I was pretty mean for the beginning of my new life. I would glare at anybody who looked my way for a good two weeks.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"EDWARD!" I whined. We had been practicing this week for today, everything had to be perfect according to Edward, but I changed my mind at the last minute and asked him to play a song I wrote awhile back.

"Bella! We didn't practice it!"

"Why don't you just _try_ and be spontaneous for once in your life?" I said, continuing to glare at him.

"Bella! What if we screw up? Who will we blame? YOU!" I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Edward. Three chords. Three!" he growled and glared daggers at me.

"Fine." He mumbled. I squealed and jumped up and down, and then I grabbed his face and kissed him. I told myself I was going to get over Jake, so why not start now?

"Thank you!" I said and ran away over to jasper and Emmett. I shoved the lyrics in Jasper's hands.

"I'm not good with music or anything but here, this is how its gonna go."

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before_

He played some chords and smiled.

"I think I got it." I winked at him and turned to Emmett. He raised his hands and pulled out his sticks, exaggerating the movement. I rolled my eyes.

"You got it? Or were you not paying attention."

"I was _definitely_ not paying attention; but I'll follow you and Eddie's lead and jump in when I feel like it." I smiled.

"Don't call me Eddie." Edward said. Emmett and I laughed and bumped fists.

"Hey are you guys ready?" the lady we've come to know as Jenny. I smiled and backed up ever so slightly as she inches her way towards me, probably to hug me.

"Yeah, were ready." She clapped and smiled.

"Alright, here let me give you a back up mic." I sighed as I walked forward to her. She gently clipped on the mic.

"Can you…?" I smiled and pulled the wire down my shirt as she hooked the box to my belt loop. I smiled.

"Thanks Jenny. Really."

"Anything for you Bella." She said. She reminded me so much of Renée. I missed my family so much. I shook off the feeling and walked up to the hand held mic.

"How's everybody tonight?" I shouted and smiled when the crowd roared. And also its obvious we were reforming at night, ya no, us being vampires and all.

"Alright well were performing a song I wrote almost 3 years ago. Its called my life would suck without you so here we go!" the crowd roared again as I smiled.

Edward played out the intro and I smiled.

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again_

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you  
_  
Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you _

That's when I saw him standing in the crowd. It was Embry. He was staring at me wide-eyed. The music faltered, Edward stopped playing, staring at Embry then looking back at me. Embry shock came off his face and was now covered in anger. He turned around and started walking off.

"Embry wait!" I yelled, the mic hooked to me taking over. It was hard to remind myself to take a human pace instead of a vampire. Once I finally caught him the same stench that was at the border engulfed my senses. Werewolf.

"Embry please wait." I said grabbing his shoulder, but flinching away quickly. He was burning up. I looked to his arms, which were shaking in anger.

"Embry, your not a…"

"Werewolf?" he growled. He spun around to face me, his nostrils wide like he smelled something bad. I nodded.

"Why shoulder you be surprised about my being a werewolf when I find out you're a vampire?" he glared at me but I had a more pressing question.

"Is Jacob ok?" he looked bewildered by my question.

"You still care?"

"I didn't get changed willingly. I didn't want to leave Jacob. Please just tell me if he's ok?" he sighed and smiled at me, then hugged me. He stiffened, adjusting to the cold, and then he relaxed and squeezed me.

"Ok ok Em, as much as I love you, where's Jacob?" he let go of me and dragged me towards the food court area.

"QUIL!!!! JAKE!!!!! JACOB!!!!! GET YOUR FURRY ASS OVER HERE NOW!!!!" of course nobody would understand the joke expect me. I saw someone stand up and look over. He was lanky but tall, with blonde hair and brown eyes. If I could guess I'd say it's Quil. I heard his heart speed up as he looked at me. He hit the boy sitting next to him, but he didn't look up.

"Dude, Jake. Look." That was Jacob? His hair was cut shorter then I remembered, and from his hunched over expression I could see he was much more built then he use to be. It had only been couple months. This kind of change should happen over the course of, at least, a year. He hit Quil's hand away, I laughed. Quil punched him, and back up a couple feet. Jacob stood up and glared at Quil.

"What. Do. You. Want?" he growled. Wow. Sexyness.

Quil pointed to Embry and I. Jacob looked at us, and then looked back at the table, but then he did a double take and looked me over again.

"Bella?" he whispered to himself, but I heard him.

"Hey Jake." I said a little bit louder then I needed to. He was probably a werewolf with the fast growth spurt and what not. Shock came over his face as he listened to the echo of my new voice, and then anger of my being a vampire. He growled again and walked over to me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he said. He slapped me across the face. It didn't hurt at all, but it burned me deeper then I could've thought.

"Edward changed me when a car tried to kill me that day. I didn't want to leave Jacob. I didn't have a choice. I'm sorry." He rolled his eyes and started to walk away. I had to think of something fast. What about that song we wrote together? Ummm, how did it go?

_Oh I am what I am  
I do what I want  
But I can't hide  
_

The song made him freeze in his place. I slowly turned back to me.

_  
And I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
_

He began to inch closer to me, and touched my cheek. He froze for a second, like Embry, but quickly got use to it. Our foreheads touched as, like the cheesiest movie in the entire world, he sang the last part of the chorus with me.

_  
And I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me_

"You two idiots haven't changed at all." Embry said, then he muttered, "Stupid mythical creatures." Jacob and I laughed.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"You should be you jackass." I said punching his arm.

"I missed that."

"Don't go back. Stay with me."

"With a bunch of leeches? No thanks." He said. I took a couple of steps. After all, he was referring to me too now. He noticed his mistake and closed the space that I put between us. "No Bella. That's not what I meant. I just… its just…" he looked me in the eyes.

"They're still brown." He stated. I smiled and pulled him to the bathroom he laughed.

"I like this." I laughed and smacked his arm.

"Shut up." I changed my shape into Jacob's

"Holy shit, what the fuck?!?!?" he said, backing away from…himself. I laughed but it was Jacob's laugh. This is fun.

"What's a matter baby? You don't want me?"

"Bella. Stop it. This is too fucking creepy." I laughed.

"Come on baby. You know you want me." he glared at me.

"Bella. Stop it." I laughed then mocked him.

"Bella stop it." he glared at me some more. I laughed. We heard the bathroom door open; we could both smell that it was a vampire so I didn't bother changing. It was Edward and Emmett. Emmett smiled and winked at me. He knew what I was doing. I never really used my power. Only when I was trying to expand it. Spread my changing ability to change a room. I actually did once. I ended up dancing around in Jacob's room.

"Make her stop!" I said glaring at Edward. I knew Jacob would hate Edward so I was trying to be as mean as possible to him. He looked to Jacob and glared at him.

"Bella, stop. This is stupid." I changed my form behind his back while he glared at Jacob and Jacob stood there like an idiot, having no idea what I was planning. I changed to Edward, taking in the cold water, and copied him perfectly. Jacob gave a small smile, which made Edward turn around. I changed back before he could see. I gestured toward Jacob again.

He sighed and grabbed Jacob's arm, which made Jacob pushing him off and slam him against the wall. I changed back fast when I saw Jacob vibrating. This was his job. He wasn't joke around Jacob anymore. He was you touch me and I'll phase on your ass and tear you too shreds and burn the pieces Jacob.

"Jake, Jake come on. Let him go." A growl erupted from his throat as he let go of Edward and turned around, slamming his fist into the wall opposite of Edward.

"Jake, what is you damage?" I said to him.

"I'm sorry. It's just… I kill him. I kill… you" he said, flinching. "It's just the way my mind works. It's the way my body reacts when that" he gestured to Edward in disgust, "when they touch me. Or are even close enough to me. I'm sorry Bella. It's just the way I work now. I'm sorry." I felt like I had just been punched in the stomach. All the air got knocked out of me.

"Do I disgust you?" I asked in a small voice. He walked over to me and squeezed me into an Emmett sized hug. I wrapped my arms around him neck while his arms pulled my body into his chest. He was making me warm again. I hadn't been this warm since the day I died. Literally. He nuzzled his face in my hair.

"Bella I could never think that." I glared at Emmett, who was watching Edward gawk at Jacob and I. he looked to me and grabbed Edward by the arm and dragged him out.

"But I'm a vampire too. I should disgust you. I should smell bad at you. I should—" he cut me off and grabbed my face in his hands.

"I know what you are and I know what you smell like." He said laughing. "Bella, it doesn't matter. You're still Bella. Your still…human." He said. I nodded and shifted back into the outfit I wore the last day we saw each other. The night before that dreaded car accident. This was also a strength to my ability, taking on the personification of whoever I shifted into. If I changed to a human, I would try to take it all in, or create the illusions of becoming human again. I could shift into Jacob and try to phase if I really wanted to.

"You're right I am still human." He sighed and picked me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"You're sent. Your warmth. It all changes when you change?"

"Yeah."

"Stay human with me Bella." I laughed has sat me on the counter, kissing my neck.

"You're hardly human Jacob Black." He chuckled and put his ear to my heart.

"It still doesn't beat."

"No. the warmth is an illusion. And softness of my skin is an illusion. I'm still immortal Jacob."

"As am I. at least until I stop phasing."

"Never." I smiled. He laughed.

"I wish." I laughed. I sighed and was thinking about when we were both human. I suddenly remembered the picture of us when we were about 11 was in my pocket. I dug for it for a moment and pulled it out.

"Here." He took the picture in his hand. "I want you to have this. I just hope it can replace the real thing." He took my face in his hands again.

"Nothing could replace the real thing." I sighed into his arms.

"I missed you Jake."

"I missed you Bella. So much."

You have no idea.

**A/N: so tell me what you think! I think I'm going to make it a BellaxJacob story so review me and tell me if I should! By the by, cupcakes should be up by tonight maybe. **


	5. Author's Note

_**Authors Note**_

**Guys I am so sorry so posting an authors note for this story. I'm having major writers block for this story so I really could use so suggestions as to where I should take this story.**

**Also I've been kinda struggling to update my other stories, Ignorance Is Your New Best Friend, Love Times Two, and a new story I'm going to be posting, Past or Present, so I'm probably going to start dedicating my weekends to writing and my weeks to studying and homework… sorry guys.**

**Like I said, suggestions would be a big help**

**Thanks for your understandingness!**

**Your author, **

** Anna**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: guys thank you so much for the help really. I hope this meets full potential. It may be a little short, but it's pretty significant. Thank you again guys really, especially to honeylove09. it really helped me out. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: **OMG! GLOBAL WARMING!  
**Lauren: **these people have no self control. LOOK AT THAT!  
**Me: **Sick, sad people.  
**Lauren: **Dumb Oompa Loompa.  
**Edward:** um…..  
**Jacob: **Isn't that your step-mom?  
**Me: **Yup. Fugly bitch.  
But I was talking about that sandy thing in the background.  
**Jacob: **Isn't that Seth?  
**Me: **Mhm  
**Seth: **WTH!  
**Everyone except Seth: **BAHAHAHAHAHA!

_Motto: people who help the globe become warm suck, don't mistake Seth for an Oompa Loompa, and I don't own Twilight._

_**Chapter 5**_

"BELLLLLAAAAAAAAA!" Alice yelled, pushing Jacob away from me and pushing me up against a wall. I shifted back to my 'normal' vampire form and glared at the midget in front of me. I tried to push her off, but she wasn't moving.

"Alice, what the hell!" she looked at me with worried eyes.

"I had a vision." I gave her a questioning look.

"Get off of her." Jacob growled. I trusted Alice, so she must have a good reason to be doing this.

"No, Jake I trust her. You should leave." I looked past Alice to Jacob and nodded my head in encouragement. He sighed and left.

"What are you doing?"

"I saw some girl come in here and… your eyes turned black." She said sadly. Just then a woman came into the bathroom. I took a deep breath but instantly regretted it. Her sent made my throat go up in flames. I knew what would happen next. My eyes would flash black with thirst.

"Bella, don't." Alice said, too low for the woman to notice. She walked to the mirror and fixed her hair like Rosalie. I twisted Alice's arm and shoved her easily off of me and into a bathroom stall. I don't know what came over me in the next minute or so, I just remember hovering over the woman, with blood all over me.

_**Alice's POV**_

"BELLLLLAAAAAAAA!" I screamed as I ran to the bathroom. I could smell Bella's sent intertwined with Jacob's. when I saw her I shoved Jacob out of the way and pushed Bella against the wall. She shifted back from her human form to her vampire form and tried pushing me off, but I refused to move. I wasn't going to let her do this.

"Alice, what the hell!" she yelled, giving up on moving me. I gave her a worried look.

"I had a vision." She looked at me quizzically.

"Get off of her." Jacob growled at me. I didn't even flinch. I continued to look into Bella's eyes, neither one of us could look away.

"No Jake, I trust her. You should leave." She said to him. She looked away from me and to Jacob who was behind me. She nodded her head in encouragement, and then I listened to his footsteps walk out of the bathroom. She looked back to me and tried to fight me off again, failing miserably.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I saw some girl come in here and… you eyes turned black." I said sadly. Just then a woman walked into the bathroom, I vaguely noticed her sent but Bella's eyes flashed black. She wrapped her free arm around then hand that was holding her neck down and shoved me out of her way. I fell into a bathroom stall, but as soon as I could get up I ran over to Bella, but it was too late. She was already drinking the woman. So I just sat and waited for her to finish.

_**Bella's POV**_

I sat across from my reflection trying to force my eyes to change back to brown, but I couldn't. The only humanity I had left died when I drank the woman. I wouldn't ever be able to give off the illusion of being human again. Jacob won't want me. I wouldn't want me.

"Bella?" I glared at Alice and glared back to my reflection. My crimson red eyes glared back at me. I wasn't me anymore.

"I can't face Jacob. I can't let him see me. He can't see me when I'm…" she came a sat next to me and put her hand on ym shoulder.

"Bella, it's ok. I understand."

"Fine." I said. I stood up and ran out to our car. I picked up a pen and a piece of paper. This time I'm giving him a proper good bye.

_Jacob,_

_I am so sorry I'm doing this again. I've done something so unforgivable. I don't have the strength, or the power to face you yet. Jacob I love you and I will never forget you. I'm sorry Jake. I'll come back when I know I can handle myself better._

_Oh and I finally finished the song we wrote like 4 years ago.  
_

_I want to live I want the fire  
__To feel the burn my desire  
__I want a man by my side  
__Not a boy who runs a hides  
__Are you going to fight for me?  
__Die for me? Live and breathe for me?  
__Do you care for me?  
__Cause if you don't then just leave!_

_I love you Jacob, and I'm sorry, but I have to walk away.  
__ Bella_

****credit for the song goes to Kelly Clarkson for her song Walk Away****

I gave quiet sobs as I found Jacob's car and left the not on his windshield.

"Ready?" Alice asked me. I nodded.

"Here, you should wear these." Jasper handed me a pair of black ray bands. I sighed a put them on. I sat in the back seat with Edward while jasper and Alice were in the front seat.

"You ok?" Edward asked me. I sighed and leaned against him, while he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Sad. But it's better then just leaving without saying goodbye."

"I'm sorry Bella." I smiled.

"It's ok Edward, don't start apologizing. I'm happy." He sighed.

"If I hadn't changed you, you could be with him." I took his face in my hands and kissed him.

"I'm sure." He smiled and kissed me back.

I can't believe I was faking myself out like this. I knew I didn't want Edward, but he would accept me more then Jacob could ever try, considering were immortal enemies and all.

If I changed Edward to Jacob he would notice. I would just have to pretend I was kissing Jacob instead of Edward, and that makes me feel like a whore, but it's what I want.

It's hard to deny what the heart wants.

I'm terrible.

**A/N: so please tell me what you think. I know its short and I'm sorry. Please review =~) I love those reviews.**


End file.
